Koroga clan
The Sons Of Jashin and Yuki Oda are all powerful demigods and diviners, Jashin named his family the Koroga clan. Each one of his sons is capable to battle a small army of normal soldiers. All of them died in the “Jashin War" but they have been reincarnated. When in a dangerous situation, a Koroga can shape shift into his "True Form", due to their demigod inheritance. First Generation *'Gado' **Oldest brother of the Koroga, Gado is a tall and lean man with a short beard and sideburns pointing upwards. He wears ornate clothing of black and red, like a Spanish swordsman. He is the oldest brother of all the first generation Koroga. Gado is known as the "World Greatest Swordsman" at his time, he wields the black sword "La muerte negro", which he formed from a meteor. Gado is capable of fighting an entire army by his own. *'Tsuna' **He is shown to be a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends and family and is willing to protect them and have a strong sense of "justice" and actively pursuing of what he thought is right. Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame, which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength. He used a pair of special combat Gloves, the Gloves have three versions and allow for flight, increase in strength, and being able to output Flames for offensive Attacks. *'Allen' **Allen is initially rather short. He has white hair as well as a red scar along his left eye. Allen owns an unknown technique that transformed his left hand into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. His arm is able to transformed into the form of a massive arm-cannon, his ultimate technique is to fully transformed his body. *'Kobra' **Kobra is a moderately sized man with red hair, with a more snake like nose. He wears a white overcoat over a black T-shirt with red pants with black belts wrapped around the legs, that rather fit tightly on him. He is quite self-confident and likes to see his opponents suffering. Kobra is a mage that practice an art of killing dragons, thus he is known as the Dragon Slayer. His element is poison, this power allows him to change his fist into a dragons claw surrounded by a dark poison aura, covered himself in scales and immune to all poisons. *'Rodan' **Rodan, is childish and mild-mannered. Rodan is a master of Earth, and can encase himself in rocks and soil. By doing this, he not only covers himself in nearly unbreakable armor, he can also then use his entire body as a weapon. He can add additional layers to make himself even stronger. He can even manifest it in small portions, for example, around his right arm as a gauntlet. *'Youshi' **Thought sometimes can be stupid, he is an acknowledged scientist and fighter. Youshi created a two meters steam powered robot, which can transform into six different forms depending the situation. The six forms are; a winged lion, a tank, a plane, a boat, a robot and a cannon. *'Ankoku' *'Hanto' *'Akainu' *'Tsukomaru' *'Bakuryu' *'Reiji' *'Kagetora' *'Kiryoku' Modern Members *'Andros' **Andros was handsome, charming and charismatic, features enhanced by his prodigious talent and skill in mind manipulation. In addition, he was a master of Stashik manipulation, a keen military strategist, and a powerful warrior *'Leon' **Field leader. Leon has red hair and blue eyes. His right eye is his most dangerous weapon. With it, he can cast illusions, open people minds and create a small black hole. He usually saw wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, metal-tipped boots and a red leather jacket. He carries his rapier in his back. *'Vitorio'/'Vito' **Vitorio is the calmest of all his brothers. He has blue hair, wear a gold trimmed square glasses and usually carries a book titled “Balance of Terror”. Vito’s ability is able to control all things that flow, including blood. *'Paptimus' **Paptimus was was arrogant, quick to scorn, and was a cunning individual. His arrogant nature often cost him great in battle. *'Kensei' **Kensei is brash, loud mouthed and big headed. He is the first Koroga to show up in front of the Vanguards men by attacking their HQ (though he was repelled). Kensei has black wild hair that reached his shoulder and blue eyes. He usually wears brown jacket without any shirt, tattered jeans and black sneakers. His armor is light green and had the shape of the Kerberos. His technique included: Kerberos’ Dead Breath, Spirit Unity and Raging Hell Claw. *'Gable' **Gable was thorough, instinctive, and ruthless when it came to battle, but he was known to have a soft side for the few people he cared about in life. He wore a distinctive blue and silver Tuaregan battle armor with a helmet that possessed a T-shaped visor. In battle, he wields two dragon-shaped gun that fire concentrated Stashik. The armor possessed hi-tech weapon system such as wrist laser, miniature flame projector, miniature flame projector, onic beam weapon, wristband blades, wrist mounted grappling hook, boot spikes, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves, enabling him to attract his guns from a short distance. *'Raoh' **Possibly the strongest in term of physical power. Raoh is described as "brawn with no brain" by his brothers. He often acted without thinking and acted on his own. He wore a distinctive battle armor made from a corpse of an alien known as a "Walang Crab". The armor spear-like legs were extremely sharp, and could be used as weapons. One set, called "grip legs", would sometimes grab the corner of the wearer's mouth, giving them an evil, skull like smile. *'Cassius' **One word, Cold. Cassius maybe the coldest man alive, he usually communicated with his glares, and when he talks, it’s probably insult. Cassius appeared as a long silver haired white man, wears a black overcoat which crimson colored from the inside, white turtleneck ,black pants and army boots. He carries two triple gattling guns and able to controls a mini flying cannon satellite. *'Thano' **Thano was an accomplished philosopher, orator, politician, and warrior. he is the one who spoke in the name of his brothers and usually the one who made the deal with Darksiders or other organization that they support. *'Krakataro' **Krakataro has brown hair, green eyes and a third one in his forehead. He seems to be wearing his armor at all time. His armor is shaped like an organic demon body with a Chinese warlord helmet and colored black. He can summon two Guan Dao, fire a red optical beam and his techniques are: Phoenix Accession and Dynamite Crash. *'Daskar' **He has spike blond hair, blue eyes and a goatee. He also has an x shaped scar above his left eye. Daskar is Calm by nature, and displays a seemingly emotionless exterior. Daskar wears a black overcoat that is red in the inside and carries two katana on his back. *'Kid' **Kid wears a black cloak and white mask with a skull tattoo on it. Kid was a figure of the shadows. He always craved greater power. Unlike most of his brothers, however, he cared very little for the Koroga Clan. Kid saw death as the sole purpose of life, and power as the means to achieve it. *'Ryozaki/Ryo' **Ryo, the youngest member of the Koroga and the one that hate the heirs of the eight clan of diviners the most. he has short brown hair, black eyes, and light tan skin wearing a long black leather coat with the same color as its pants, boots and white shirt. Ryo is the one given the T-Driver, able to assume the form of Dimensional Fighter Descend. Unofficial *Warren Warren was a failed clone of Leon. As such, he is not treated well by the others, except by Vito, who sees him as a human being. He has swear loyalty to Vito. His facial feature is exactly like Leon except for the "XV" mark on his left chin. His uniforms consist of a white jacket, black sash, white shirt, and black and white boots. He is armed with a large axe-like weapon with crescent moon shaped blade with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. Category:Canopus